Beautiful Mess: Starting Over
by Ivory-Call
Summary: *Sequel to Beautiful Mess.* 2 years after Beautiful Mess. Can a little girl named Kaylyn bring this broken family together or are they all doomed? Can Alicia get over her twins death or will she take her own life despite Quill's and her familys pleas?
1. Opening UP

WOO! the Sequel to Beautiful Mess! If you haven't read Beautiful Mess, don't read this yet. you have to read Beautiful Mess fist to understand!

So, I know Beautiful Mess was very...depressing... and I'm sorry, but it had to be done to do what I want to do with this. I know it doesn't make sense but it had to be done...

Enjoy!

Ivory

* * *

Chapter one

-Opening up

Ana's POV

"Embry, what are you doing?" I asked him smiling, feeling his arm on my leg

"Nothing, but you need to get up!" He said kissing my neck.

"Come on!" I said sitting up and walking out the door to Lena's room

"Lena?" I said knocking on the door

"Yeah?" She said opening it.

"I just wanted to make sure you were up..." I said

"Yeah..." She said glancing at Lilly and Seth's old bedroom

I sighed

"I know sis... Get dressed we'll go" I said knowing she wanted to see our little sister

It's been two years, none of us have been the same... Alicia finished school, got a job, went to college in New York, Quill of course went with her, when she finished school to be a Medical Examiner, She works in Forks with Carlisle, she has an apartment with Quill.

"Any word on Seth?" I heard Lena ask Embry

"Not yet..." He said shaking his head.

I sighed.

"Sis... I miss them" Lena said leaning on my shoulder

"I know sis, I miss them too" I said

"Why don't you guys go get dressed, I'll call Paul, tell him his Patrol is up, it's Jared's turn, then make breakfast." Embry said kissing my forehead and walking down to the kitchen

"Go get dressed sis" I said and walked into my room

I walked out of my room in a red and black plaid button up fitted shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans, my red high tops, I put my eyeliner on, curled my hair a little bit, put it into a pony tail, leaving the small silver streak I had in my hair out with my bangs.

"Lena?" I said walking into her room

"Yeah?" She said walking out of the closet in a gray cashmere sweater, a brown draped cardigan, a dark gray and light gray checkered mini skirt wit her brown faith strap buckle boots. Her previously black hair, now brown hair up in a bun, wit gray eyeliner.

"Cute" I said smiling

"You too, as always my sister!" She said smiling and sticking her tongue out at me

I rolled my eyes and walked down the stairs with her.

Her and Paul put off the wedding for a while.

We walked into the kitchen to see Embry on his laptop watching an old video. He was watching me, Lilly, Lena and Alicia play baseball after new years eve in the snow... that was so much fun...

_Flashback_

"_what do you guys wanna do?" Lilly asked us _

"_I don't know" I told my little sister_

"_Let's play baseball in the snow!" Lea said jumping out of Paul's lap_

"_Let's do it!" I said running to the closet to get our baseball gloves and bats_

_Everyone ran outside and started setting up._

_Once we were set up, I threw the ball to Lilly who was batting first. When I threw the ball it hit Alicia in the thigh._

"_OH SHIT!" I yelled "Lici, you okay?" I yelled to her_

_She nodded rubbing the inside of her thigh. Quill glared at me. Embry growled at him._

_I rolled my eyes. "Sorry sis_

_!" She nodded._

"_Sis you have bad aim!" Lena said when I threw the ball for her to hit_

"_I know! Shut up!" I said laughing_

_After playing baseball, Alicia decided to case me around the yard with a snow ball,...._

_I ran around the house and wile I wasn't paying attention **Smack** right in the face with a snowball. I laughed and growled at Alicia. Paul, Embry and Quill we're laughing like hyenas. Seth was shaking his head and smirking at his laughing Imprint..._

_End_

If I could go back...

"Ana.." Embry said.

He pulled me into his arms and rubbed my back.

"I miss her Embry..." I said sobbing.

"I know... It's okay...." He said. I heard Paul come in, Lena run up the stairs and Paul run after her.

I walked up after her.

"Sis?" I said walking into her room

"I'm fine...Let's go" She said fixing her make-up pushing past Paul

I sighed and said okay.

We got into the car and drove past the funeral home to the graveyard, carrying white red and black flowers.

"Can I go by myself?" Lena whispered

I nodded and stood by the oak tree a few feet away.

Lena's POV

I walked up to my little sisters grave, and cried. I still can't believe she's one, it still hurts to even think about her... She was too young...

"Hey Lil.. Happy birthday, we're on our way to see Alicia, and we figured we'd stop and see you, we miss you... A lot. I still can't believe you're gone, it's tearing our family apart, Alicia doesn't talk to us or come to dinner when we invite her anymore, the only time we see her is when Sam or Jake calls a pack meeting...We still haven't seen Set since the funeral, I miss him too... Me and Paul called the weeding off from next week, that's when it would have been if Ana and I would have went to college like we were planning, but we couldn't leave the house... it hurt so much, it was like loosing mom and dad all over again...I'm pretty sure Ana and I would have lost our minds if it weren't for Embry and Paul...Well sis... I love you...so much, and I miss you. We'll see each other again someday..." I finished and put one white, one black and one red rose on the tombstone.

After we all said our happy birthdays and everything to Lilly, we drove to Forks to see Alicia and Quill.

This should be fun....

* * *

Okay, so I know the first chapter is a little sad, but it's just the begining, they do get happier! just wait!

oh and... for the people that said the Miller girls said they were never happy, they were, they did a lot of fun things it just was never in the story, there will be random flashbacks here and there of the fun they did have! so bear with me!

Review please!

Ivory


	2. This is how you remind me

Woo!

Next chapter!

Finally

Okay sooooooo, next chapter will be up sometime over the weekind, so review :)

Ivory

* * *

"Honey, you need to get up"

"I don't want to!" I mumbled into my pillow

"Come on Alicia, your sisters are going to be here soon" Quill whispered in my ear.

I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"I don't care" I said and curled up under the blanket again.

"Quill!" I yelled when he pulled the blanket away from me and lifted me up.

"Sorry Hun, but you need to get up!" He said smiling and carrying me into the bathroom

"This was not fair Quill" I said after being put under the shower water with my clothes STILL on.

"But it's funny." He said and kissed me.

I rolled my eyes and threw the soap at his head when he turned around.

"Ow." He said smiling.

I stuck my tongue at him and took of my soaked clothes.

5 minutes later.

"Here Hun" Quill said putting my clothes on the counter.

"Thanks" I yelled and put my hand out of the shower curtain.

He handed me a towel.

I got out of the shower and looked at the outfit he picked out.

It was the outfit I was wearing when we met…

My black and white hooded sweater, a pair of blue jeans, he had my favorite green gauges lying on the counter.

I closed my eyes and saw me and Lilly laughing about our outfits, which we should wear that day and what tomorrow.

"_Lilly, what about this?" I asked showing Lilly the outfit_

"_I like it, but I think you should go with the black and white one today, wear that one tomorrow" She said pointing to each outfit._

"_Thank sis!" I said smiling_

_I put on the outfit and looked over at her._

_She was walking around our room in a pair of basket ball shorts and her bra. I laughed and said:_

"_Lil.. you need help?"_

"_Yeah, where's my Geek Squad shirt?" She said running her hand through her hair._

_I smiled and went through the basket of clothes Ana brought in last night. _

_I was the slightly more sophisticated dresser out of the two of us, Lilly well, she's the tom boy-ish dresser. I love her regardless!_

"_Here!" I said and handed it to her._

"_Thank you!" She said and put it on._

"_Now which jeans should I wear?" She asked me holding up two different pairs of jeans, a black pair, and a blue pair._

"_The blue ones" I said smiling at her_

"_Thank you!" She said and got changed._

I was leaning against the bathroom wall with my head in my hands. Crying.

"Hun, what's wrong?" Quill said running in to my side.

"Lilly helped me pick that outfit when we met…" I said wrapping my arms around his neck crying into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hun, I didn't know…" He said rubbing my back.

"It's okay, I just miss her..It's our birthday… our 19th birthday and she's not here to celebrate with me…"

"I know.."

1 hour later

"Sis?" I heard Lena say

"What?" I asked stepping into my room from the bathroom

"Happy birthday" She said and handed me a box

I took it from her and sat on my bed.

"Ana and I miss you" She whispered leaning against the wall

"I miss you guys too, I just can't stay there, It kills me… I couldn't even put this outfit on this morning without breaking down…" I said crying again

"That was the outfit she helped you pick out" She said smiling

I nodded.

"Hey" Ana said walking into the room

I smiled at her.

"That was the fakest smile I've ever seen you use Alicia" Quill said walking in with Embry and Paul

"Get over it" I said lying against his chest

He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's your birthday, what do you want to do?" Ana said trying to relieve some of the tension floating through the room.

"It's not just my Birthday, It's hers too, It's not right celebrating without her." I said

"I know…" And said, sliding down the wall next to Lena.

"Guys, Lets go" Embry said pulling Paul away from Lena and Quill from me. I growled at him. He just shrugged and pushed both guys out of the room.

I looked over at my sisters, they were staring at me.

"What?" I asked them.

"Quill was telling us about your attempt to join Lilly…" Lena said, a few tears rolling out from her eyes

I looked at Ana. She stood up and sat on the bed next to me.

"Sis, you can always call us, we're always there… you don't have to resort to that…" She said running her hand over the scars on my wrist.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lena asked

"Because, you guys have enough crap to worry about then your little sister" I said back

"But you're still our sister, we'd drop anything with the pack to take care of you, you know that, I've always dropped my things to take care of all of you… I may have failed but I did my best" Ana said wrapping her arms around me

"You did fine, Lilly's death was an accident." Lena and I said together

Ana shook her head and grabbed the present of the edge of the bed

"Open it" She said smiling

I opened the present and saw the best thing ever, It was a big black picture frame, It had the picture Emily gave us for Christmas, our last Christmas with Lilly, our last Christmas all of us together. We haven't seen Alex and Ricky since her funeral… We get a phone call every once in a while but not to often.

They made a collage of Me, Lilly, Ana and Lena, together with our wolves, and the rest of the pack, there was a picture of me and Quill talking when we first met, one of Seth spinning Lilly around on his shoulder in the snow, a few pictures we all took at the bowling alley, and the time we played baseball in the snow after new years, then my favorite one… It was Lilly and I we were laying in the grass behind Sam and Emily's old house with Quill and Seth playing football behind us.

I smiled and hugged Ana and pulled Lean in too.

"Thank you" I whispered

"You're welcome Sis" They said smiling

"I love you guys" I said

"We love you too" Ana replied smiling

"Guys quit snooping" Lena said opening the door watching all three fall to the ground at our feet. We all started laughing. Then we heard it.

We heard the one wolf howl we have been dying to hear for two years. Ana, Lena and I ran outside to see Seth standing in the yard.

* * *

HA! Go seth :)

Review :)


	3. Here Without You

Ahaha

Okay soooo Here is chapter three, Our lovely wolf, that we all missed so dearly!!! SETHIE POOOOOO! XD and I'm introducing the little fire ball to smart for her own good... MISS KAYLYN! :)

Review guys i want opinions on this chapter!

* * *

I love you Lilly…

That was the last thing I thought walking out of the funeral home two years ago… wow two years. Jesus Christ.

I looked at the calendar Kaylyn forced me to bring with us.

Confused? You should be.

After I left the funeral home, I ran. I ran and ran for a good 2 weeks straight. I ran to Idaho and stopped. I don't know exactly how long I was there but I was there for awhile, There was this little orphanage going out of business, I stayed there and helped the owners with the kids, While I was there I met this cute little red head, her name's Kaylyn, She is adorable, she has three freckles under both eyes and a smile that was almost as good as my Lilly pads. Her spirit was amazing, she's so optimistic, she says everything in life happens for a reason, embrace what you have, all of it, the good and the bad, keep your memories close and stay positive, it may be storming now, but it can't rain forever. For a seven year old, she sure is smart. She likes it when I tell her stories about the pretty girl in the picture in my pocket. She says that I miss her, and that we were meant to be together, and that we had something her parents didn't have. She doesn't like talking about her parents; they died in a car accident like Lilly, Alicia, Ana and Lena's parents. She says she would love to meet Ana, Lena and Alicia, I told her maybe one day I'd take her. I was at the orphanage for a good 2 years, a little less, The orphanage closed down, some of the kids were adopted, some were moved to other homes, and miss Kaylyn, well she wouldn't leave my side, she said she wanted to stay with me, they let her, So I'm her legal guardian, This little girl is amazing, she loves laughing, and running, and like Lilly, she loves the snow, and Anime. She's a smaller version of my Lilly.

After the orphanage closed, I tried to think of where I could take her… I knew Ana would be pissed if I just showed up but I really didn't care.

The conversation with Kaylyn about me being a werewolf was interesting. She laughed and told me to prove it. I ran behind a tree tied my jeans around my ankle and phased, Her face was pure wonder, She smiled and pet my side.

"Cool" She said and pulled herself up onto my back.

"Are we going home?" She asked me smiling

I nodded at her and ran. She giggled the whole way.

I stopped in front of Ana's no one was there. I ran into the house with Kaylyn still on my back.

I walked into Ana and Embry's room and grabbed some shorts.

"Is that Ana?" Kaylyn asked me

"Yep, that's Ana, and Embry" I said smiling at her

"She's really pretty, Is that her twin?" She asked again looking at the picture of Lena and Paul.

I nodded and picked her up.

She giggled.

"Come on girly" I said and walked down to the kitchen.

"Hungry?" I asked her

She nodded and sat in one of the big chairs.

I made her a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a glass of milk.

"There you go" I said and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said with a mouth full of peanut butter.

I walked into the living room, everything was the same, pictures on the wall, Xbox sitting on the floor, video games everywhere, Alicia's sent isn't here anymore…why?

I walked back into the kitchen to see Kaylyn swinging her feet humming mine and Lilly's song. I smiled and looked at the calendar on the wall.

"Crap." I said seeing what date it was. Lilly and Alicia's birthday. There was an address written down on a piece of paper. It's Alicia's address. This should be fun.

"Sethie-poo, I'm doneeee" She said in a sing song voice. I smiled, washed her plate and put it away.

"Come on, we're going to go meet Ana, Lena and Alicia" I said to her.

"YAY!" She shouted.

"Yep, come on" I said and picked her up.

"Are you going to go all wolf man and run there?" She asked smiling

"Yep" I said and put her down in the front yard. "Now, when we get there, I'll nudge your foot, stay behind me okay, wait till I say it's okay.." I told her.

She nodded and waited for me to walk back out of the woods

I phased and let her climb on my back.

I ran through the woods until I could smell Alicia, and Quill. I smiled to myself but whined a little when I could hear Alicia crying about Lilly. Ana was trying to blame herself, but Lena and Alicia wouldn't have it. It was an accident.

I nudged her foot and she curled up behind my neck. I howled at the house and watched as all three Miller girls run out into the yard. Ana had tears running down her face, Alicia was smiling, and Lena was in shock.

"Seth, Welcome home" Ana said and ran to me

I whined and nudged her foot again, I felt her jump down, and Ana stopped.

"Who's this?" Ana asked me

I ran back into the forest and phased back throwing my jeans back on.

"Her name is Kaylyn, She's an orphan I met while helping an orphanage in Idaho stay up and running for a while, I came back when it shut down, they let me bring her with me. She knows about us, She knows about Lilly, and All of you, she wanted to meet you all, She admires Ana's strength, She's a spitting image of Lilly, even with the Anime, and Snow. I met her and we automatically clicked, she's way to smart for her age and she's adorable, her manors are through the roof and her parents died in a car accident like yours did" I finished and picked Kaylyn up.

"Hello Kaylyn" Embry said walking up to us and ruffled her hair.

She scrunched up her face and giggled.

"Hello Embry" She said back smiling at him

"She smiles like Lilly, not as bright but it's just like hers" He said looking at her smiling.

"She has freckles like her too" Ana said laughing when she jumped away from me and ran to her, She jumped up to Ana, Embry and I watched as Ana spun her around laughing.

"She's adorable" Alicia said walking over to me with Lena

"I know." I said looking at her

"How are you?" Lena asked

"I'm okay, I just needed time to be by myself you know?" I said

"Yeah…" Alicia said

She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered:

"We missed you" In my ear

"I missed you guys too" I said and wrapped her in a hug

"You know Seth, Sam will want to see you" Paul said walking over to Lena placing a hand over her stomach.

"I know, and Paul…" I said

"Hm?" He asked

"_Is she pregnant?" _ I asked him in my head

He nodded and smiled.

" _Don't say anything, She wants it to be a surprise, the only ones who know is Sam and Embry, only reason Embry knows is cause we had patrol together yesterday" _ He said and kissed Lena's head

"_I see"_ I said smiling

"What?" Alicia said looking in between us

"Nothing" I said laughing

Kaylyn was running around the yard with Embry and Ana

Things will be better from here… I can already tell.

* * *

Lena! Pregnant? Who expected that?! ME! and a few select people *Cough Pixiestixsugarhigh Cough* well she should for one reason- THE STORY I SENT YOU WITH PAULXLENA AND SHE WAS PREGNANT EPIC HINT RIGHT THERE XD haha ily chels :)

anyways, review i want opinions on my Seth/Kaylyn situation going here

Thanks~

Ivory


	4. LucyAN

Okay guys,

I wont be updating for a few weeks.... or at least not till next week...

I have some things going on and i have lost my will to write because of it....

So please don't kill me

I'm really really really sorry.....

Review and comment what i have, come up with ideas, or fanart, anything, look at my profile, and see my website for fanfiction, there are pictures of the characters and things like that!

Please bare with me...

I love you guys!

=/

Ivory


	5. Authors note yet again sorry

Okay guys,

Here is the scoop.

I have:

No internet.

No laptop.

And because I have no laptop, all of my stories got deleted. so I have to re write them. I don't know when they will be up or anything, but please just stick with it till I get some up, I hope to do that soon.

Much love

Ivory


	6. A house is not a home

Beautiful Mess

Chapter four:

"Alicia..." Ana said, walking up behind her sister. Alicia was sitting in front of Lillys grave, staring.

"What?" Alicia asked, not turning around, or looking at her sister

"I want you and Quil to come home..." Ana said sitting next to her sister, playing with her fingers.

"I can't, Ana. I can't be there... I tried..." Alicia said, looking over at her sister, tears running down her face.

"Lici... We miss you...We barely see you... Lil wouldn't have wanted this you know? She would have wanted us to stay together, We need you with us Lici, Our house isn't a home without you...or Quil...or even Seth... Come home...Please..." Ana said taking her sisters hand, and Wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Have you talked to Quil about it?" Alicia asked, looking back at her twin sisters grave.

"Embry did earlier, Quil liked the idea, but he said it was up to you, as long as you're happy"

"I don't know... I miss you guys, but I don't know if I can be there..."

"Lici, You need to come home."

"I know..." Alicia agreed with her sister then asked "What are we going to do about Kaylyn?"

"I'm not sure, I mean, she's pretty attached to Seth...so... I don't know..." Ana sighed "I think one of us should adopt her, so Seth doesn't have to raise her on his own."

"Yeah, Quil said Embry was thinking about it, he also said you guys are trying..." Alicia said, looking at her sister, noticing the small frown that was now placed on her face.

"Maybe you and Quil should?" Ana said, shaking her head, smiling.

"Yeah, that's what I said, Quil said maybe when all of us are more stable, and he knows i'm okay enough to be a mom." Alicia smiled, looking over her shoulder, back at her twins grave.

"So, are you moving back in or what, sis?" Ana said, changing the subject.

Alicia looked at the ground, and back at her sisters grave, she smiled and thought of what Lilly would say "Alicia, stop being so dang stubborn, you belong at home. Spending the rest of your life all depressed like that won't help you for nothing'" Alicia looked at her older sister and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll move back in..."

"GREAT!" Ana yelled and wrapped her sister in a hug. "Now come on, we have things to do!"

2 weeks later

Alicia and Quil smiled, laying on Alicia's old bed, in their old room, remembering all the good time they had.

Alicia sat in Lilly and Seth's room for a few hours today and looked at the pictures, and went through her clothes, then helped Seth clean, shared some things and cried a little.

Quil watched his girlfriend walk around the house for a few minutes hen walk into Lilly's room, He watched her start her healing process, he knew moving back here would be good for her.

"Quil!" Kaylyn yelled running in the house away from Seth, and right into Quil's open arms.

"Save me, Quil, save me!" Kaylyn giggled hiding behind Quil.

"What from, girlie, what from?" Quil laughed

"Monster Seth!" She giggled pointing to Seth in his wolf form sitting in the doorway with a grin plastered on his face.

"Ah, I'm sure Seth wouldn't hurt you!" Quil laughed, looking over at Alicia, who was watching amused.

"He will, daddy, he will!" Kaylyn giggled burying her head in Quil's neck.

"Seth, now leave her alone, I mean it!" Quil said in a very amused, deep voice

Seth trotted away and walked back into the house, looking both amused, hurt, and happy all at the same time.

"She called you daddy..." Seth said when Alicia took her upstairs to get ready for dinner, Ana and Lena went to get pizza, Embry and Paul were sleeping from patrols the night before.

"I know..." Quil said, smiling, but looked at Seth concerned.

"Don;t worry about it, I couldn't be her dad..." Seth said and shrugged, then Quil saw it, the same look Seth had for Lilly, he now has for Kaylyn.

"You imprinted...again..." Quil said, shocked.

"Yeah..." Seth said and smiled a bit.

"When did you figure it out?" Quil asked smiling

"A few weeks after I met her." Seth smiled, and watched as Alicia, and Kaylyn ran down the atirs and right to Quil.

"I beat you mommy, I beat you!" Kaylyn laughed and hugged Quil's leg

"Kaylyn, Do you want Quil and I to be your new parents?" Alicia asked, and smiled at Seth, obviously knowing before Quil that Seth had imprinted.

"Yeah!" Kaylyn smiled and tugged on Quil's shirt so he would pick her up.

"I guess that settles it then. We're adopting Kaylyn" Quil smiled and kissed Kaylyn's cheek, and Alicia's forehead.

AN: I know it's a pretty crappy chapter for how long i've been gone, but I thought I would TRY to write this out, I finally found all my notes for what I wanted to do for this story so I'm in the process, of filling things in, and starting things, it will get better I promise, just wait! I'm so excited, oh and go check out my other stories if you want, and again, I'm so so sorry I've been gone so long! I've had epic ass writers block, especially with this story, and ready to fall, then, I haven't had a laptop or internet at all, I'm so so so so sorry, please forgive me! I love you guys!

- Ivory-Call


	7. Aha um

Hey everyone who reads my stories,

WEEEELLLLLL.

Let me just say, i'm a very bad person, I know, and I'm sorry for not updating for a very vry very very very very very long time.

If you're interested in what's going on you can go to my tumblr, i'm on there 24/7, you can talk to me, give me ideas for new chapters things like that, i'm having writers block still but, go down a little more and find the title of the story (Stories) you're reading and read what I'm saying

**Ready To Fall- Well I'm re-writing it, I need too, I tried to read it and I almost stabbed myself. no joke. I love my plot, I just hate how rushed it is.**

**Broken- I'm slowly getting back into it, I just haven't had any time to do anything,so i'm putting it on hold.**

**Beautiful Mess Starting Over- Well. I have the whole thing done, it's just not up, but I want to re-write the first part and suff. So it's also going on hold.**

**Loves worst fate- lol um... writers block is keeping me from even trying that. on hold... O.o**

Now, Ready to Fall readers, My girlfriends Dani is going to re-write the first couple chapters, and fix the grammar, and I'm going to go through it and fucking un-rush everything, and add stuff to it, so this will be THE ONLY story i'm working on until I finish it so yeah.

AS I SAID UP THERE, READY TO FALL IS THE ONLY STORY I'M GOING TO WORK ON UNTIL I FINISH IT:

Cause that's my problem, I have too many stories i'm trying to write so they never get finished.

The one after is probably going to be Broken, then Beautiful Mess and then hopefully Loves worst fate. They should be done by the end of my summer before I start college again (May 1st - august something) Okay?

If you want to give me some ideas for any of my stories that i'm working on, or if you want to do some fan art, or maybe write some stuff for an upcoming chapter because you have an idea and you'd like to write it or see it in the story (You'd get all the credit for it) go to my tumblr ( .com/ ) and submit it Submit button says Submit things here :) and if you have any questions about why i'm not exactly writing anymore, or just have questions, comments, or ideas in general the ask button says I don't bite, I promise. lol

So feel free to just pop in my tumblr like a boss and do stuff. I don't mind :)

and again I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED.

I love you guys !

-Ivory


End file.
